Wonderfully Unconventional
by autumn midnights
Summary: Lily Luna Potter observes her family at a gathering, and the people they have ended up with. Oneshot, rated T. Various pairings mentioned.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. Oh, and mew-tsubaki created the OC Calytrix Zabini - I hope you don't mind that I used her, but I know you ship her with Al, so I thought I'd include that. :)

This is for mew (mew-tsubaki), as her birthday is this month. Hope you like it, luv.

Warning: This contains mentions of cousincest, slash, and cross-gen. Rather unconventional pairings.

* * *

I saw Teddy check his watch as soon as we Apparated in front of the Burrow. "We're late, aren't we?" I guessed.

"Yeah," he answered, grinning. "If you hadn't interrupted me, practically seducing me -"

"I didn't _seduce _you," I pouted. "You only made out with me for a few minutes, which means I didn't properly seduce you, before you were all 'We have to go, we have to go, blah blah blah'."

"Mature, Lily," he teased, taking my hand and leading me inside the Burrow. Everyone else was already there, even James, who had a tendency to be late for basically everything in his life. We said hi to everybody and pulled chairs in from the kitchen. Everyone was gathered in the living room, making for an incredibly crowded - although cozy and family-like - atmosphere. All the older adults, the parents of all us twenty-somethings, were seated against one wall while the rest of us and our significant others took up the other seats.

Looking at all of us, it was obvious we weren't a very conventional family, and that was without taking into consideration the fact that we all were witches and wizards. More in who we had chosen to marry, I mused, looking at everybody. First off was Victoire and Neville, and even without their age difference of twenty or so years, they were an unlikely couple. Victoire was beautiful, a girly-girl, and absolutely hated to get her hands dirty. Then there was Neville, who was rugged, with calluses over his hands from working with them so much and a couple scars from the 97-98 school year at Hogwarts. I never expected Victoire to break up with Teddy for Neville. Not that I minded, of course.

Victoire's younger sister Dominique was with Lysander Scamander. It was slightly more plausible, I suppose, but also funny because Roxanne was with Lysander's twin brother Lorcan, and while Lysander and Lorcan were quite similar, Dominique and Roxanne were total opposites. Dominique was smart and proper, and I had never seen her get in trouble, not once, while Roxanne was loud and funny, a mischievous prankster who was now preparing to take over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from her father. It was somewhat amusing how these two girls, complete opposites in basically every way, even in appearance (Dominique was light-skinned and blonde, while Roxie had dark hair and skin), had ended up with twins who weren't very different, at least not to the outside world. Perhaps Dom and Roxie saw them differently, but I sure didn't.

Louis...well, here's where things get even more unconventional. Louis and Hugo, yet another Weasley-Potter cousin, shared a flat. I had Flooed into their place spontaneously one time, because I had nothing better to do and hadn't seen them in a while, and had caught them in a rather compromising position. As in, they were in bed, mostly naked, and were pretty much tangled up in each other. They hadn't explained it to anyone else yet, as far as I knew, although I suspect Rose knew something because, well, Rose knows everything that's going on, and how could she not have guessed? I kept their secret though, as I could see where they didn't want that to get out.

Freddie and Lucy had a similar arrangement to Louis and Hugo, although unlike the two boys, Freddie and Lucy didn't live together. They each lived alone, probably to keep up appearances, but spent more time over each other's houses than at their own. Also unlike Louis and Hugo, I didn't know for sure that something was up with them. I merely suspected, but the signs pointed to it. After all, neither of them had dated anyone for a while, and I had seen them linger in a familial hug just a little too long, and sit perhaps a little too close. I definitely thought something was up with them as well.

Molly, Lucy's older sister, was sitting next to her fiancé Michael Corner. He had been in my father's year at Hogwarts, and, like Mols had been, was a Ravenclaw. The most amusing thing, perhaps, was that for a brief time he had dated my mother. Thankfully things weren't awkward between Mom and Mols, although they certainly were awkward between Mom and Michael. She didn't particularly like the relationship, but didn't say anything because there really was no argument against it - if she was all right with Victoire and Neville, who were only a few years closer in age than Molly and Michael, then she would look ridiculous arguing against Molly and Michael's relationship. Besides, they were adorable together, and everyone knew it.

Rose was with Scorpius Malfoy, and was practically sitting on his lap, much to Uncle Ron's obvious disapproval. Rose and Scorpius had been in the same year at Hogwarts, and had become friends through Al. They had begun dating in seventh year, and my personal guess was that it was so Rose was of age and therefore Uncle Ron could not really tell her what to do. Rose would never confirm this, though, so it remained just a guess. It was amusing to see a Malfoy among this crowd, and I, for one, was looking forward to their wedding just so that way I could see when Draco Malfoy and Uncle Ron would be forced to shake hands.

My oldest brother James was with Justin Finch-Fletchley, yet another person from my father's year at Hogwarts. They kept disappearing into the kitchen, and not just to get food, either - they would always come back somewhat rumpled, and after the third time I mouthed, "Could you two be any more obvious?" to them, and James rolled his eyes at me. They weren't very subtle, that was for sure. I had forbidden them from coming over my place together after they went into my bathroom for a full half hour and came out wearing each other's clothes. _Really._

My other brother, Al (I had never once heard him call himself Albus. Ever), was next to a pretty Slytherin his age called Calytrix Zabini. I have no idea how he managed to score her as a girlfriend. She was much too pretty for him, although I suppose that might just have been my little-sister mindset. But still. They were total opposites, although they had both been in Slytherin together. She was pretty and popular and smart. He was just...Al. I suppose I am biased against him, though, since I'm his sister. Hey, little sisters have a reputation for being annoying.

Lastly, there was me, and Teddy Lupin. Teddy was practically a part of the family, and I had grown up with him. I had a crush on him during my first couple of years at Hogwarts, but it had gone away for the rest of my time there. I still thought he was cute, yes, but I forced myself not to be stupid around him. He was ten years older than me, not to mention at one point he had liked Victoire (although that had quickly faded), who was gorgeous and I was just average. But then, my first year out of Hogwarts, we hung out, as we hadn't really done so in a long time, and it led to more. I loved him, it really was true.

I looked around at everybody again as Grandma Molly bustled in with food. It was a crazy, insane, unconventional family, and I knew for a fact that it would never be normal. But despite the size we were closer than a small family like Scorpius', and that would never change. We had our strange romances that somehow worked, and we accepted each other and the people we loved for who they were. It was beautiful and lovely, and hopefully, it would never change.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it, mew! VictoireNeville, JamesJustin, LucyFreddie, LouisHugo, and MollyIIMichael are all M&MWPs, so mew-tsubaki and Morghen get credit for coming up with them. Please review!**


End file.
